


Trust

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt where the only form of penetrative sex Wanda is comfortable with is pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Like this, Daniel?" Rorschach rasps, and Dan whimpers helplessly in assent, hands clutching at the sheet as he presses his face to it, spreading his legs wider and arching his back. There are times when she'll stop altogether until he actually talks to her, but tonight that seems cruel, so she keeps rocking deeper, making him cry out. She hadn't known that men made noises like this before, all soft and overwhelmed. Of course, she had had never known that any of them could stand a taste of his own medicine.

She had balked when he had bought the thing, of course. Looked at him like he was insane, and only stayed because she could see herself walking out reflected in his wide eyes, and Daniel is... different. Daniel is not to be hurt. So she had stayed as he had put his lewd and ludicrous gift into her hands with hands that trembled, and told her that it was for her.

"I mean, if you don't like, uh--" He had been kneeling at her feet at the time, as she sat in his armchair upstairs.

"Sex?" She supplied. She had known her frigidity was going to ruin this from the beginning.

"But you do!" Dan had sat back, looking shocked. "Wanda, oral counts. Don't start that shit."

"So why..."

"I realized that I can't ask you to trust me with more until I've... given you the opportunity to try it yourself." She has never told him, but it was the way he had blushed and glanced at the floor then that had really sold her on it. He had done well with his choice of equipment, too. Now she slides it all the way out to admire it, listening to Dan's choked little sobs as he stays obediently in place as she studies the smooth purple latex. It's a comfort that it doesn't look real. This way it's hers.

She leans over Dan's broad back again, her barely there breasts pressing on him and making him shiver (she has never been able to understand why he likes them so much, since she's barely an A and usually just uses an Ace bandage, civilian clothes or not) before she slides all the way in again, the base of her cock pressing her clit and making her growl as she winds a hand into Dan's hair, tugging. She wouldn't do this if he didn't like it so much, but she's glad he does, because she likes the vulnerable line of his throat as she pulls his head back, and the way he lets out something that's nearly a squeal as she sinks her teeth into it and keeps up the steady roll of her hips.

"Come for me." She snarls, because she knows he will. And so he does, gently knocking her hand away from his cock and whimpering, "more", making her pound it out of him. She's not sure if he knows what that does to her or not, but with all her problems with cocks in general, knowing she can please him without taking him inside is the best thing in the world. She had felt terrible in their initial dealings for not wanting him that way, but she can't help it. Even though Dan's had looked more like something that wanted a home out of the cold than a weapon, she hadn't been able to. He had been so furious then, but not at her. Now he buries his face in the pillow and wails, shuddering all over. She shivers, and covers the back of his neck in kisses, suddenly feeling as though she's about to cry. And about to come herself, aching, wet slicked down the insides of both thighs. She carefully slides out, making Dan squeak.

"Daniel." She growls, suddenly fumbling the straps, shaking. He rolls off of the wet spot and drags her down beside him, kissing her deeply as one knowledgeable hand helps her get it off, leaving her as helpless, wanting, and unprotected as Dan had been a minute ago. She hides against his chest when she's like this, feeling like she's betraying herself by liking how much bigger he is. He hushes her. Soothes her. Holds her close and delicately tickles her climax out of her. Whether or not she can tolerate fingers seems to depend on the weather, but tonight she just mewls and shivers as he cautiously presses two inside, whispering about how wet she is and how glad he is that's enjoying herself this much as his thumb rolls over her clit just right, always gentle enough. He kisses the top of her head as she gives the pained yelp of surprise that seems to be on of her only sounds, and drenches his hand even further, tightening rhythmically around his fingers, clinging to him desperately.

"Better, baby?" He asks softly, and she nods, nuzzling his chest as he strokes her hair with his clean hand. She can hear him smile. "Good."


End file.
